kagerouprojectfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Kurobi96
Algo de mi. ---- thumb|342x342px Hola a todos. Soy nueva por aquí y sé algo de éste proyecto ya que lo conozco desde hace un largo tiempo. Empecé el doce de septiembre de éste año en FANDOM con The Dark Shadow Wiki (que es mi única wiki propia), aún no sé nada de nada de todas estas cosas. Tengo mucho tiempo con el dibujo (anime), estoy tratando de aprender CSS, creo personajes con Fighter Factory 3, estoy aprendiendo programación incluso, hago alguna que otra canción propia con Perfect Piano, y de mis historias sólo una es encontrada en Wattpad (llamada Una Prueba Número Cuatro). Me caracterizo por saber un poco de todo eso, pero en lo que mejor me va es en historias y en programación. Tengo conocimientos medios sobre inglés, muy leves de japonés, medianamente avanzados de programación de Power Point junto a Fighter Factory, pequeños sobre música y ritmo, mientras que con historias sólo puedo hacerlas depresivas. Mis dibujos son de una categoría media tirando a baja (mucho tiempo sin poder emplear la acción con papel), aunque mi ortografía es bastante buena (aunque siempre repito palabras, casi nunca hago rimas, etc.), y de hecho mis acciones comunes en las wikis son de corrección ortográfica. |} Mis caracterizaciones. ---- Tengo quince años, soy una fan de Wiki Fatal Frame, The King of Fighters, Linkin Park, Mekakucity Actors, etc. Soy gamer, me encantan algunas cosas de chicos que a las chicas no les gustan normalmente (juegos de acción, etc.). Muchos y muchas me confunden con hombre por esa razón, tanto en persona como virtualmente. Me encanta el rock alternativo, un poquito de Depressive Suicidal Black Metal, algo de electrónica, metal, Vocaloid, etc. Temporalmente, soy burócrata y administradora de Wiki Fatal Frame (la wiki traducida de Project Zero / Fatal Frame). Pienso ponerme seria con la wiki de The King of Fighters, aunque jamás la llegue a poder adoptar. Está más que notable que lo que más he hecho en ambas comunidades ha sido la corrección de ortografía (aunque poquito, pero algo), aunque la diferencia es que de The King of Fighters puedo subir bastantes sprites y animaciones porque poseo Fighter Factory 3. |} Mi forma de ser. ---- Así como ves; Soy súper loca, gritona, horrible y molesta :v Me encanta joderle la vida a Kurobi para que se muestre como una loquilla sin control y que no se vuelva como Cintia, la niñaca emo. Estoy enamorada de personajes ficticios porque me va mal en persona con el Walter que no me pasa bolilla :v Y pues, ¡Alv! Ya no sé qué más decirte de mí x'D Soy muy extraña realmente, a veces soy loca... Vengo y copio la página de usuario mía de mi wiki, pareciendo una loca, pero ahora ando depresiva y me da cosa mi bipolaridad xD |} Lo que más admiro por aquí. ---- * Kisaragi Shintaro (mi favorito) * Konoha / Kuroha (muy cerca de superar a Shintaro) |} Mis cosas con Kagerou Project. ---- Empezaré a hacer ediciones en esta wiki para demostrar mi cariño por el contenido de la misma. Haré todo lo que pueda por mejorar aún más la onda que todos han puesto en ella. Quiero ser parte de lo que me ha inspirado para muchas cosas. Kisaragi Shintaro fue mi fuente de inspiración para algunas cosas muy importantes a lo largo de mis proyectos, aunque la verdad es que sólo una parte mínima de mí ha sido representada por Kagerou Days y Mekakucity Actors, y fue con el mismo personaje junto a Konoha. Amo que todos hayan puesto parte de sí para mejorar este wiki, que por cierto más perfecto no puede estar. Está perfecto, y muy bien cuidado. |} Mis metas. ---- * Hacer 100 ediciones. * Hacer 500 ediciones. * Hacer 1.000 ediciones. * Crear un manga de TDS. * Corrección total de errores ortográficos. * Have a new chat with PlasmoidThunder in MUGEN Database. * Hablar al menos una vez con Zelgadis. * Ser un perfil reconocido en The King of Fighters Wiki. |} Aquí encontrarás diversas formas de contactarme. ---- La página donde más me encontrarás será por The Dark Shadow Wiki. Deja cualquier mensaje que quieras por mi muro de mensajes, que de hecho estaré atenta también por ahí. Otra forma de encontrarme sería por mi Facebook (en mi perfil está el link). Sería mejor que me hables por Wikia (FANDOM), porque ya no accedo a ése último. |} |}